I Had a Dream
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Finn's been acting weird ever since he had a dream.
1. Part 1

Rachel's been worried about me lately. Truth is, I don't blame her. I've been acting weird in the last week and everyone can see it. They blame the football player that slammed me into the ground at Friday's game. I play along with it, blaming him as well. But that's not the truth. Truth be told, I had a dream.

I woke up in my room, feeling someone next to me. But I couldn't see who it was, my blanket was covering her. I pulled back the covers and that when I saw her. Santana. She was laying with her head on my chest, her arm draped across me. She was sleeping peacefully. You would think I would freak out since 1). I'm dating Rachel and 2). Santana and I do not like each other. But I didn't. I was calm and happy. She woke up after a few seconds, sitting up and leaning into me.

"Morning." She said in a tired voice, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"I love you." I replied to her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

And then I woke up.

The dream has been replaying itself in my mind for the the entire week. Every time I close my eyes I see her face, smiling lightly up at me. Me telling her I love her. Her saying it back. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up. Whenever I pass her in the hall or she says something in Glee, I get all nervous and jumpy. I know everyone can see it.

What I don't understand is why I dreamt that. She's nothing but mean to me. Just a month ago she said my nipples were like puffy pyramids. And now I'm dreaming that we're in love with each other. Maybe it's the milk Kurt gives me before bed. It's probably making me all wonky in my sleep.

The dream isn't even the worst part though. I find myself listening for her voice in the halls. Singling out her voice in all the group numbers, making me forget my own parts and almost hit whoever is standing next to me while dancing. I want to be near her, but any time I look at her, I get all nervous and my palms get sweaty. Whenever she says something to me, I get all tongue tied.

I'm not sure if she knows or not. She seems to just think I'm being my 'normal idiot self.' But I'm not sure how much longer she'll think that.

It's the five minute break between fourth period and fifth, I'm standing at my locker, pretending to be looking for my history book, but really I'm keeping an eye on her locker, waiting for her to come to get her own history book out. That's when I hear her voice.

"Stop it." She commands, I turn slowly to her a little nervous and scared.

"Stop what?" I pretend to know know what she is talking about but I sound unconvincing.

"You're little creepy stalker act. If you're bored with Man-Hands and want some real lovin, just say it. I don't like games, Finnocence."

I'm actually surprised by that. She seems to think the weird, nervous, jittery feeling I get around her is because I just want sex. This might just work out for the best. Maybe that's it. Maybe it's because I wish I could go back and re-do my first time. Maybe once I get her out of my system everything will be ok.

So, I say, "Can we have sex again?"

She smirks and nods her head. "Text me when you have your house all to yourself."


	2. Part 2

Santana came over to my house a few days after our talk in the hallway. It was date night for Mom and Burt and Kurt was over at Rachel's to watch some musical. I'm going to be alone for hours. She didn't waste any time. The second she got inside, she pulled me up to my room, made fun of the size of my bed and pulled me into a heated kiss.

She pushed me back onto my bed and started to pull her shirt off. It was all happening so fast, but I was able to keep up. We got our clothes off pretty quickly and she was rolling a condom over me before I could even take it from her hand and do it myself.

Unfortunately, I didn't last very long. I don't know what happened and I hated the moment. I was inside her for all about two minutes before the mailman trick wore off and her moaning got to me.

But she didn't seem mad, annoyed maybe because she was still worked up. But not mad.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." I said, breathlessly.

"Just..." She began but ended with a loud sigh. "Can you get hard again? Or like...finger me or something? I really would like to get off."

I pulled out of her, feeling even more embarrassed. "I'll try."

"Wait..." She's laughing now. "Have...have you ever fingered a girl before?"

I blush deep, I know it's deep because of how hot my cheeks feel.

"Good, Lord. Finn, I'm going to teach you how to fuck." She announces to me. "Because when the time comes and you go to pop Berry's Cherry or whatever annoying girl you're dating at the time, you'll need to know these things. Kay?"

"Wait...so..you're going to let me try that again? With you?"

"How else would you learn?" She smirks a little and honestly I'm just happy to get a second chance. "Now I want you to either stick your fingers in me or your tongue. Totally up to you." She lays back again on my bed and I decide to try for the tongue thing. It takes a while and my jaw starts to hurt but I finally get Santana off and she leaves, telling me as she got dresses that lessons will start tomorrow.

I honestly can't wait to just be able to spend more time with Santana.


	3. Part 3

The next week passes in a blur. Thankfully Rachel is busy with Kurt trying to get ready to become famous so she doesn't notice that I'm not hanging around her a lot. And thankfully my mom and Burt both have been working and going on little date nights a lot. I'm alone at my house most of the time.

Santana starts off at what she calls the '3rd Grade Level.' Basically it's just kissing, mouth closed, no groping. She says I get turned on too easily and because of that I need to go back to the beginning if I ever want to get better at sex.

So, for the first hour, that's as far as I got. Little kisses. She sat on my lap though. She didn't touch me or let me touch her inappropriately. After the hour was up, she said that I passed, so we moved onto open mouth kissing, no tongue. I was allowed to put my arms around her though. She gradually added tongue into the kiss. But sadly, I got a little too turned on by it and she could feel it, since she was still sitting on my lap.

Pulling away, she laughed, "Why don't you try to think of something to help cool yourself down? Something un-sexy."

"Um..well..." I blushed a little. "I do. But it's not working." I probably shouldn't have admit that. She's going to get a big head now and gloat about it. I just know it.

"Have you been using that image for a long time? Because if so it probably just wore off from so much us. Think of something new."

That's not what I expected, not from Santana. And I know what she is saying isn't true. Because it worked totally fine with Rachel like three days ago. But I know better then to tell her that. "I guess you're right. But...I don't know what else to think of."

She looks like she is thinking and then she smiles. "Ever seen that movie It?" I nod. "Think of Penny Wise like trying to kill you or something. Just don't freak out." She laughed.

I laughed a little too. "But that movie doesn't scare me. Like..at all." She frowns, not liking that her idea is being shot down, I think. "I'll try it though."

She smiles a little and slowly pushes me back, kissing me slowly at first but after a while it starts to get hot again. I do what she says and thinks of the clown, it works. But not because it's scary, it's just funny to me. And it gets me thinking a little about Santana. Is she scared of clowns? Is that why she told me to think of that image? Or does she think I'm scared of clowns?

On day two I get to touch her ass and breasts, under the shirt, over the bra. But we're going slow since the simple things can still get me a little too worked up. The Penny Wise thing is still working. Though it's just funny still. I tell her that and she doesn't look too happy. But she says she is since it's at least helping.

Day three I get full access to her breasts, no bra between her chest and my hand. I remember the last time I got to touch her bare breasts, it wasn't the other day when we attempted to have sex. Because lets face it, we didn't get to the point where I took her bra off. I was kind of fast and just worked on the pants. But the last time i touched her boobs was when I lost my virginity. Before she got the implants.

"I don't get why you did it." I tell her as she's fixing her shirt up so she could leave.

She turned to me, a confused expression on her face. "Why I did what?"

"The implants." I answer. She looks pissed. "I mean..you looked fine before."

That doesn't seem to help and before I can say anything else she puts her hand up to silence me. "I disagree, Finn. That's why I did it and I don't need anyone telling me that I didn't need to do it. Especially not you. Got that?" I just nod, afraid to say anything else to her.

She didn't come over the next day and he hated it. I had gotten use to spending my afternoons with Santana. Though it's only been four days. It felt like something really important was missing. Plus, the fact that I could literally smell her on my blanket wasn't helping. Her perfume was sweet and intoxicating.

When I saw her the day after that in school, she looked pissed still but I walked over to her anyway.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to tell you I thought you looked good before. I wasn't saying that you like made a mistake or anything."

A hint of a small flashed across her face. "Will you be alone after school today?"

I can't help but smile brightly when I answer, "For about five hours. Kurt and Rachel are going to some musical movie marathon and it's date night for my parents."

"See you around five then." She walks away.

"What was that about?" I hear behind me and I almost die right there. I turn to see Artie looked up at me. "Why is Santana Lopez going to see you at five?"

I keep calm when I answer. "I asked if she could help me with Spanish."

Artie nods, obviously believing me. "I'd ask her for help too but she scares the living hell out of me." I just laugh, not wanting to say much else.

Later that day, she moved me up to the next level. She got naked and laid on my bed.

"Today you're going to learn to finger a girl." She explains, as I just stare at her body.

She sits up and pulls me onto the bed, kissing me roughly. I move my hand between her legs as she leans back again, pulling me down with her. I do what I think is right but apparently it isn't because she pulls away wincing.

I feel my eyes go wide. "I'm so sorry, Santana." I say quickly. I hate being so inexperienced.

And as if she's a mind reader she says, "It's ok. You're inexperienced. So, I get it. Just..." She sighs. "I'll help you."

She grabs my hand and literally guides my hand to rub against her. It's about the hottest thing ever because we're both touching her. It's like watching a girl touch herself but touching her at the same time. Once she gets wet, she moves one of my fingers into her, slowly. She presses one of her own fingers into herself and tells me to feel what she's doing and do it too. I can feel her finger against mine, inside her, moving around, curling up. I repeat the motions, trying to focus on the movements of her finger instead of her moaning and rolling of her hips.

After I get the movements down, she pulls her own finger out, so I add another of mine. But I stop what I'm doing when I see her lift her finger to her face and lick it. My jaw drops and she laughs a little.

"Wanna taste?" She asks me, holding her finger out to me. I don't hesitate to open my mouth and suck on her finger. I keep my eyes on hers, my fingers going back to work on her again.

When she hits her release, she moans my name and that sound is so sweet to my ear. I lick my fingers, getting the taste of Santana off my hand and onto my tongue.

"Did you...you know...jizz your pants?"

My cheeks burn at the question and I glance down. I can feel that I'm hard but I didn't hit an early release. I smile. "Nope."

She smiles back at me. "Good. I guess you're getting better at your little problem already." She sits up and starts working on getting my belt off. "Next test."

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask, my breath catching as she gets the belt off and my pants partially down within like ten seconds.

"We're going to see how long you can last." She answers and wraps her hand around my hard on.

I've master bated many times before and I have even tried the whole "stranger" technique that Puck talks about but nothing as ever felt as good as Santana's small, soft hand sliding up against me. I last about five minutes and when I come all over her hand, she licks it off. It's incredibly sexy.

"Good job, Hudson." She smiled a little. "Never would have thought you'd last a whole five minutes."

I laugh and rolled my eyes at her. Though she's right. I never thought I could last that long. She gets up and begins to dress and as much as I like seeing her naked, she looks pretty awesome when she gets dress. I almost tell her that but then I decide against it because let's face it, that sounds super weird.

She turns to me once she's fully dress and kisses me lightly on the lips. "See you later." She says as she pulls her hair up and walks toward my door.

"See ya." I say, watching her leave. That was the first she has ever kissed me like that, the first time she kissed me goodbye after fooling around with me.


	4. Part 4

A few more weeks pass by and we pretty much stay on the same level. I can now finger her without her guiding at first. I can also last a lot longer when she gives me a hand job. Santana even moved me up a small step and I get to go down on her. She tried to give me a blow job but I got way too excited by that. It was embarrassing. But she didn't make fun of me.

I don't know why she isn't making fun of me. It's just confusing me more and more. I always knew Santana as being the mean, backstabbing girl. But she has been anything but. Yea, she is still mean in school. But not to me. Well, she still makes tall jokes and if I say something stupid she points it out. But really it's not all that bad.

Today however, she comes into my room, wearing a smirk. I'm a little nervous as she pushes me back onto my bed.

"I'm going to suck your cock." She announces and before I can protest, she's got my pants half way down.

"Are you sure? I mean...last time I like..I.." I couldn't think of a good way to say 'exploded in your mouth.'

"I think you're ready to move up." She whispered to me, leaning down and kissing me slowly.

She has been doing this lately. It's weird. It's nothing like our other kisses. It's all nice and gentle. She does it whenever she is trying to reassure me of something. And not just a sexual something. The last few days we've been making out, a lot. But then we stop to just work on homework or watch some television together.

I've learned that Santana is obsessed with Scrubs and King of Queens. She also likes this show called Doctor Who. I never heard of it so she brought over her laptop and played it on Netflix for me. It's pretty cool, a little weird and honestly I get confused by it. But she tries to explain it to me. And usually I just blame it on me being dumb. And that's when she tells me I'm not dumb and before I can tell her she's wrong, she does the slow, sweet kiss.

And that's what she's doing now. Telling me in some way that she truly believes what she is telling me and wants me to trust her. So, I do. I don't go against her. I let her pull my pants down as far as she needs and I let her give me head.

Her lips and her tongue feel so good against me. I groan out in pleasure, not trying to fight back. To my surprise I don't explode again. I last a good five minutes and when I warn her that I'm close, I can actually feel her lips curl up into a smile. She swallows when I do come in her mouth and then lays back against me. She doesn't try to kiss me again. I'm kind of thankful because I just think that would be weird.

I couldn't help think that she was right. She's been right about a lot of things. I was down about a test in my math class that I was sure I was going to fail and she told me I'll pass and then she did that kiss and I did pass and when we were watching the Doctor Who show I said I will never get that kind of stuff because I was dumb, she said that's not true, did the kiss and now I can follow along and get what's happening. She told me I was ready for this, kissed me and I was. Those slow, sweet kisses from Santana are like a confidence boost. Whether she knew it or not, she was changing me for the better. Her believing in me made me better.

I feel like I've stepped into some alternate reality. Santana was making me feel better about myself, she was nice and kind and helpful. She was the one I spent all my time with but never felt like I was getting enough of her. While Rachel, my girlfriend spent all her free time working on becoming famous before she even gets into a college. She doesn't even care to ask about my life anymore. Whenever I see her it's just about what song she nailed that day. Or a nice comment she got on a video she posted.

I've come to realize something important. I'm not in love with Rachel. But that doesn't mean I love Santana. I just like her. Either way, I can't be with Rachel anymore.

The following Tuesday at school, I find Rachel alone in the choir room. I walk over to her and she glances at me, smiling lightly and going back to reading over the sheet music in her hand. Proof that the spark is gone. I sit beside her and turn my body fully to her.

"Rach." She glances at me, showing me she knows I'm here. "We need to talk."

It's been five minutes since I told Rachel we needed to talk. I told her how we never see each other and that I don't mind that. I told her that I don't think I'm in love with her anymore. I told her that she will always be in my heart though and that I care about her. But I just want to be her friend again. Not her boyfriend.

It's been five minutes since I said all that and she is still yelling at me.

"You're stupid, Finn! You and I are suppose to be together. We're going to move to New York together and I'll become a Broadway Star. Remember? We planned our futures together!"

"I thought I heard the shrew scream of a banshee." It's her, Santana. She walks cautiously into the room, her arms crossed over her chest. She looks at me as if asking if I told Rachel about all the stuff we've been doing together. I give her a look as if to say no. "Seriously, why are you freaking out? Did Baby Gap close or something?"

"She the hell up, Santana!" Rachel snaps at her and I can tell Santana is about to attack. I stand up and stand between them. "This isn't over, Finn. You love me and I love you. We'll end up together again. You'll see." She storms out pass me and I sigh, happy that moment is over.

I turn to Santana, smiling a bit. "No." She says before I can say anything.

"What?"

"I hope you didn't break up with her because we fool around. Because that's all it is, Finn. We're not going to go on dates or anything."

I'm a little hurt by that. "Well, no. I broke up with her because I don't love her anymore. Not like that anyways."

"Good. Now...you're not going to be all mopey today, are you? Because you're moving up on the scale."

I smile at her. "Nope on the mope."

She laughs and shakes her head. "You're such a loser."

The bell rings and like that she's off to class, leaving me there in the choir room, trying to figure out how I feel about her.

When she comes over to my house today, we have sex. It's the first time since I embarrassed myself about a month and a half ago. I still hit my release before her but it wasn't as bad as before. I only have to finger her for a few minutes before she comes undone.


	5. Part 5

We're laying in bed together. Santana had texted me a few hours early saying she wanted to just be naked with me all day. And that was the plan. We were upstairs in my room, making out, taking each other's clothes off. But then we heard Kurt and Rachel belt some song out. Santana started to make fun of Rachel and how she needed to get a life then Santana said she'll just sneak out the window and use the tree to get down. I told her no because that's not safe, I didn't add that I want her to stay. So, instead I lock my bedroom door and we power up my laptop. We're watching that Doctor Who show again. I feel kind of bad since she's on the current season and I'm only on the second. But she watches it with me anyways.

"Rose is so pretty." She comments. I don't say anything, just kiss the back of her neck. "I wish I was pretty like her."

"You are pretty." I whisper to her, kissing her neck still.

She laughs a little. "Yea, but I mean like beautiful."

I'm a little surprised by this conversation. Does Santana think she isn't beautiful? I move a little and she lays back flat on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm hot and all but I mean beautiful. Guys think pretty blondes with pale skin are beautiful. Not girls like me." She explains.

She's crazy. "You're crazy." She rolls her eyes. "You're beautiful." I lean down and capture her lips in mine.

Things start to get a bit heated again. We can hear Rachel and Kurt laughing in the room across the hall. I try to ignore it but Santana can't. She pulls away and whispers. "She'll hear us."

"Not if you're quiet." I challenge, knowing she can't back down from it.

It was pretty hot, having sex with Santana knowing that we could possibly get caught. Santana wasn't as quiet as she hoped. She lays with me afterwards since we can still here Kurt and Rachel outside. I know it's killing her inside. She usually gets dressed right after and leaves. But she is trapped today. I feel a little bad but at the same time I'm happy that she has to stay.

It's been like three hours and Rachel is still here. "God, she's pathetic." Santana comments. I look at her confused by what she means. "She's obviously only here, being so damn loud in hopes that you'll start to miss her, come out of your room and talk to her." I hope she's wrong. "Finn, I'm hungry." She whines.

Just then Kurt bangs on the door. "Finn!" He calls. "I ordered pizza. Do you want some?" I smirk a little. "Finn?"

"Yea, I want some." I call back. I look at Santana and she smiles. I lean down and kiss her slowly, making it last. I stand up and grab my clothes. I get fully dressed again and she slips her dress back on. I'm a little sad that she won't be in just her bra and panties anymore. She gets up and hides in the closet as I unlock and open the door. Kurt and Rachel are standing in the hall. "Um...hi?" Weirdos.

"What are you doing in there?" Kurt asks, looking over my shoulder. Good thing Santana hid.

"Watching some show on Netflix."

"What show?" Rachel asks, they follow me down the hall as I make my way to the kitchen to get Santana some pizza.

"Doctor Who."

"That British show?" I nod. "When did you start watching that?" Rachel seems like she is upset she didn't know I watch it. I shrug. What can I tell her? One day after I went down on Santana she told me she wanted to watch it.

I get into the kitchen and open the box up. I grab two plates out of the cabinet and then realize that looks bad since I'm suppose to be alone. I hand it to Kurt like I got it for him. I put four slices on my plate. Two for me, two for Santana. Kurt and Rachel are staring at me like I'm crazy. "What? I'm really hungry. And I forgot to eat lunch." I use as an excuse, brushing pass them and running back upstairs.

The moment I'm in my room, the door is shut and locked. Santana slips out of the closet and laughs lightly at the plate. We sit on my bed together and eat our slices of pizza. Rachel ends up sleeping over and so does Santana since Kurt's bedroom door is open the whole night and there is no way Santana can sneak out. I can tell she isn't happy about it. Matter of fact she tells me she doesn't like sleeping with people. I think it's just because she's afraid I'll see it in the wrong way. But she's made it pretty clear that we won't be dating. Ever.

I find out that I'm wrong. Apparently, Santana has some pretty bad nightmares. She doesn't scream or anything but she thrashes around and wakes up. The first time she did this I woke up too and put my arms around her to calm her down, that didn't work. She freaked out and hit me in the face but then when she realized it was me she felt really bad. By the third time I try to get her to tell me what keeps scaring her. But she said it's stupid and she doesn't want to talk about it. It happens about two more times through the night before she decides to get stay awake. I didn't want to go back to sleep but she did this thing where she lays back against my head board, held me against her body and run her hand through my hair until it lulled me to sleep.

When I wake up she's gone. But there is a note next to my bed saying she'll see me later. A little heart next to her name. I'm turning into a sucker for her. And I know this when instead of throwing the note away, I fold it up and stick it in my desk drawer.

A few more days go by.

Homecoming posters go up, Santana and I still fool around and Rachel is still obsessing over the break up. At first Santana was being extra bitchy toward Rachel. It was kind of scary but now she just ignores Rachel and sleeps with me more. It's kind of hot.

I've gotten much better too. Sometimes I still finish before her but for the most part we get off at the same time. I was sure she would end it once I reached this point but she said I still have some stuff to learn. She won't tell me what that stuff is but I don't care since it means more time with her.

"Santana is being a bitch." Puck says one day while all of us guys are hanging out in the choir room. "She use to let me watch her and Brittany make out all the time and she use to let me have sex with her. But now I don't get either joys."

"Wait...Santana is saying no to you?" Artie questions.

"Yea. It sucks. I haven't gotten any in months. And I know her. She can't go without sex which means she's getting it from someone else." He continue to complain.

"I thought you weren't into her." I add. "I mean you always said that she was mean and that once you find someone else you won't need her."

"But I haven't found anyone else so I still need her." I kind of want to punch him in the face. But I am really happy to hear that Santana hasn't been sleeping with him. "I kind of want someone though but it goes against the bro code."

I laugh, so does Artie, Mike and Sam. "Dude, when have you ever followed the bro code?"

Puck reaches over and hits me in the chest.

"Ok, what rule are you afraid to break?" Mike asks.

"The one where I can't get with my bro's ex."

"Wait...who are you trying to date now? Is it Rachel again?" Sam is probably worried that Puck is trying to get with her since everyone seems to think I'm going to change my mind and get with her again.

"No. It's Brittany." Puck is looking at Artie now, looking a little ashamed. Everyone knows that Puck helped Artie get Brittany back. But no one knew he was into her. "She isn't that smart but she's pretty nice. Always has been. Like when Quinn got pregnant she told me I was going to be a good dad because her fish could see the future."

"Puck, if you like Brittany go for it. I know that ship has long told me she was never going to forgive me for calling her stupid but we could be friends again. Besides I think I need to ask permission of you, Finn and Sam to break the bro code."

I smile. "You're into Quinn?" I didn't see that one coming.

"I want to ask her to Homecoming. Is that cool with you three?"

We all say yes and agree that we should surprise our ladies and ask them in like a group effort. We start making plans to sing a song to them during glee and then ask them to take us. Artie points out that they might feel pressured to say yes but Puck points out that will be a good thing.

The next day we convince all the girls to go to the choir room before rehearsal starts. We decided it would be best to not have Mr. Schue cock block us. I'm a little mad because someone told Rachel to show up. No one knows that I plan on asking Santana. Everyone seems a little surprised when she walks in. This is going to be awkward and I think about pulling out of the plan. But Sam tells me it'll be ok, that she'll say yes. I know he's talking about Rachel. Damn, why can't people believe me when I say I'm over her.

Santana eyes me, trying to figure out what's going on. I just look away nervously. She sits a little away from the rest of the girls.

"We got something for you girls. We hope you like it." Puck announces to them.

The music start and we begin to sing that Your Song by Elton John to them. Blaine heard us talking yesterday in the choir room and after Sam suggested I'm in Love with a Stripper, he told us to shut up and do what he says. He isn't with us today because he's already asked Kurt to Homecoming.

We're sitting on stools, singing to the girls. They're smiling brightly, very obviously enjoying this. The song comes to an end and so begins the asking out part. Mike of course ask Tina, that's a given since they're dating. Puck asks Brittany and she gets super excited saying how her cat told her today was going to be a good day. Artie asks Quinn and she blushes when she says yes. Sam asks Mercedes and she also says yes. It's my turn and everyone thinks I'm going to ask Rachel. Santana must think so too since she is filing her nails. Rachel is smiling at me, sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting.

Sam nudges me and smiles reassuringly. I nod knowing that if only they knew they wouldn't be encouraging me so much. I clear my throat. I look at Santana, pretending no one else is in the room. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes!" Rachel shouts and stands up.

"What? No." This is awkward. And now everyone, including Santana is staring at me. "I was talking to Santana."

"You want to take the whore?" Rachel shouts, narrowing her eyes at me. Her attitude completely changed from two seconds ago.

"She's not a whore." I say defensively. "She's really awesome and I want to take her."

"Too bad, Finn. You're not taking her." Yep, this is awkward. "She's a mean, lying slut. She isn't worth your time."

I look over at Santana and she is just standing there, eyeing me. She looks sad and I don't like it. She grabs her bag and walks pass us, leaving the room. "Sweetie." I hear Brittany saying, walking toward the door. She stops and turns around, glaring at Rachel. "What is your problem?" She snaps.

"Yea, Finn. What is your problem?" Rachel carries on, still looking at me.

"No. I meant you." Brittany says, crossing the room to her. "Santana is a good person. She's not a slut. If anyone isn't worth Finn's time it's you." I've never seen Brittany like this. "You are a horrible person." Rachel scoffs and looks like she's about to say something but she gets cut off when Brittany launches herself at Rachel, knocking her to the ground.

"This is so hot." Puck says and just stands there watching them fight. I go to pull Brittany off of Rachel but Puck shouts something about the bro code and it's against the rules to break up a chick fight.

I leave it and run out the choir room to find Santana. It's not that hard. She's at her locker, her head stuck inside of it. Her body is shaking a little. I think she's crying. "Santana." I say softly as I approach her. I see her body tense up. But she doesn't pull her head out of her locker. I put my hand on her back. "Santana." I say again, just as soft.

"Go away." Her voice cracks a little and I hate myself. I feel like this is my fault. I knew I should have pulled out of the plan. She pulls out of her locker and rubs her face before turning to me. "I think it's time we stop fooling around."

I'm about to say something but she closes her locker and runs down the hall away from me. I see Rachel being helped to the nurse's office as I walk back into the choir room. "Where does Santana live?" I ask out loud, thinking Quinn, Sam, Puck or Brittany could give me the answer.

Quinn is about to answer but she stops. She looks a little confused. "Weird. I have no clue." She looks at Sam.

He shrugs. "She said Trouty people weren't allowed in her neighborhood."

"I never went because I was afraid one of her cousins would kill me. You know how Spanish people have big, scary families."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "She only has four cousins."

"Where does she live, Brittany?" I plea a little. She bites her bottom lip and looks around. "Please, Brittany."

"I'm not suppose to say."


	6. Part 6

I sit in my truck in front of the small, ran down house. I look at the address written in Brittany's handwriting on the torn sheet of paper and then back to the house. I'm pretty sure she got the address wrong. The house is tiny, like really tiny. The paint on the outside is chipped and the mailbox is taped too the pole it's sitting on top of. This neighborhood gives me the creeps too. It's Lima Heights, like deep Lima Heights. I can hear a lot of yelling and glass breaking in the other houses around. I'm about to start my truck up and drive away when a woman in a maid's uniform steps out of the house.

"Be good." She shouts into the home. She looks like Santana, just a bit older and very tired.

I get out of my truck and walk over to her. She's getting into her car when I get next to her. "Mrs. Lopez?" I say softly, a little nervous.

She turns to me and smiled lightly. "No, Ms. Monte. But you can call me Ana." She looks a lot more like Santana up close. "I take it you're here for Tanie." She starts and looks toward the door. I just nod. "Is she ok? She looked upset when she came home today."

"This girl in our class said something that bothered her. That's why I'm here actually. I'm Fi-"

"Finn Hudson. I know who you are." She smiled and bit and opens the car door up the rest of the way. "It's nice to meet you." She gets into the car and shut the door. I step back and watch her pull out of the drive way; which isn't really a drive way, just a patch of dirt.

I take a deep breath and head to the door, feeling a little special that her mom, that was her mom, right? Whatever, the woman who I am guessing is her mom knows me. That means Santana talks about me. God, I hope she doesn't know we've been fooling around. That would be embarrassing. I shake the thought from my mind and knock on the door.

"Answer the door." I hear a man shout.

Then a moment later Santana is standing in the door way, her eyes are wide. She steps outside and closes the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She snaps. "How did you find out where I lived?"

I'm not sure which to answer first. I try to decide what's more important. Probably why. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. And Brittany gave me-"

"I should have known it was her." Seriously, what is with these women and cutting me off. Someone drives by and shouts something out of the window in what I am guessing is Spanish. Santana looks even more annoyed so I'm guessing it wasn't something nice. She grabs my hand and pulls me into her house. "You need to leave."

"But you don't want me to." I say.

"Yes, I do." She's still holding my hand.

I think about pointing that out to her but instead I just moved closer to her, lean down to kiss her but stop when I hear someone clear their throat. I stop and turn my head toward the sound. A large man is standing about five feet away from us.

"Who's the T-Rex?"

Santana laughs lightly, I frown. "Do I really look like a T-Rex?" Why do people keep saying this about me?

"Pouty Dino." He continues. He starts to imitate my facial expression. I look to Santana and she's just standing there, unamused by this guy.

"Stop it" She finally snaps.

I clear my throat and straighten back up. "Hi, I'm Finn." He put my hand out for him to shake. Santana slaps it down. I feel really awkward in this living room.

"Juan, you can leave now." She speaks to the guy again.

"You sure, Tanie?" He looks a bit worried. What has she been telling them about me.

"Finn's here now. I'm sure he'll be able to protect me." She smiles a little. So, they weren't talking about me.

Juan nods and walks pass us, jumping a bit at me, making me flinch and then hitting my arm twice, laughing as he leaves. The second the door is closed I turn back to Santana. "Who is he?"

"My cousin." She walks away from me.

"Are you not allowed to be home along or something?"

"What do you want?"

She's avoiding my question. I almost ask again but instead I go back to the original plan. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Finn." She whines a little.

"Rachel's just an angry, horrible person. Ok? I don't think any of that stuff she said about you. None of us do. I mean...ok, you can be mean at times but it's kind of funny too." She looks down at her feet. I step closer to her, putting my hands on her arms. "I want to be with you. Please, Santana. Give me a chance. Let me take you to Homecoming."

"Only under one condition."

"Tell me, I'll do anything."

She smirks and cocks an eyebrow at me.

"You want me to what?" I look at her a little confused.

"I want you to give me a multiple. That's the only way I'll go to Homecoming with you." She tells me again.

"I can barely get you off before I get myself off and you want me to do it more then once before I finish?" This is an impossible task.

She moves closer to me, pulling me down into one of her slow kisses. Once she pulls away, she just looks up at me. "It's the only way." She whispers.

I lick my lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss on my tongue now. This is so unfair. "Fine." I know I'll fail. I just do.

We're in her room, which isn't what I expected but at the same time I couldn't imagine it any different. The walls are black, she has a large make up area on one side of the room, a large bed in the middle, and a desk on the other side. The desk holds nothing but her school books and laptop. She's leaning against the wall as I kiss her, trying to get her worked up. My hand is in her skirt, rubbing at her clit. I'm already hard. It's kind of pathetic. She just has to give me this look and I'm turned on. How the hell am I going to last long enough for her?

She moaning now, her Cheerio uniform is on the floor along with most of my clothes. She's only wearing her bra and panties and I'm in my boxers. She touching me through them.

"Take me from behind." She moans into my mouth.

I pull away. "What?"

"It might help you last longer." She's over by her computer desk in seconds. She clears the books and laptop off and then bends over it. "I'm so wet for you, Finn. Take me." He voice is thick with lust.

"But I won't be able to see your face." I say as I walk over to her.

"Please, Finn. It'll be so hot." She pushes her ass back against me.

"You don't mean like in the..."

"No." She snaps. "Gross."

I laugh. I don't want to do this because I want to see her face but she seems to really want this. I thumb the condom wrapper in my hand. "Ok." I said finally, pulling her panties down.

She spreads her legs out a little as I take my boxers off and roll the condom on. "You can pull my hair if you want." She tells me as I grab onto her hips. Did she really just say that?

I shake it out of my mind and focus on what I'm doing. I thrust into her and she moans loudly. I feel as if I can't go any further inside her.

"Oh, God. Finn." She moans out, pushing back on me.

"Fuck." I groan out and pull out a bit, thrust back into her.

Our skin makes a slapping sound throughout the room every time I thrust into her. This is pretty hot. She moans that she wants it harder. I do as she wants, thrusting harder into her, making her moan out louder and her body launches forward a bit. I hold her hips steady as I thrust in and out of her. My hand even snakes it way up to her pony tail and pulls her head back, she lets out a high pitch moan, tells me she likes it rough. I don't know what comes over me in this moment, but I slap her ass and thrust even harder into her, going as deep as I can. I keep the thrust the same, resisting the urge to slap her ass anymore. Though it was kind of fun before. I feel her legs shake a bit as I start slamming harder into her. I get worried but she shouts that she's so close. So, I stay focus on her, pulling almost completely out of her and then thrusting back in hard and deep. She screams and I feel her walls tighten around me, her cum flowing over me. She's chanting my name and I love it.

I didn't stop thrusting into her until she came down from her high. I pull out of her and grab her by the waist, pulling her to her bed. "What are you doing?" She protests.

"I want to see your face this time." I tell her simply.

I lay her back on the bed and she spreads her legs for me. I slip back into her and I can tell she is still sensitive from before. I keep it slow at first, not wanting to hurt her. Her hips move up against mine, our hips connecting with each other. Her legs move up and wrap around my body, pushing me further into her. I grind my hips into her a little before pulling up again and thrusting a little harder into her.

She moans, "Right there!"

I do it again and she moans loudly, her back arching up, her chest pushing against me. I start to get close to the edge and I become very worried that I won't be able to get her off again. I try to think of every non-sexy thought possible as I thrust into her, but her moaning isn't helping. I feel her lips against my neck, placing light kisses all over my skin, her hands rest on my shoulders, gripping every time I thrust deeper into her. I move my lips to her ear, biting her lobe lightly.

"Come on, Santana. I know you want to let go."

I pull away a little and look down at her, she's staring up at me. She knows if she lets it hit her again she'll have to deal with feelings. One thing I've learned from spending time with her is that she doesn't like dealing with emotions. That's why she is resisting this. I know it, she knows it. But she stops holding back. She let's go and I can see the relief of no longer holding it in wash over her. I hit my own climax with her and our orgasms over power us.

After we come down from our high, I rest on top of her, kissing her jawline carefully. She pushes at my chest a few minutes later and I get off of her. She makes me get up and throw the condom away, not wanting to find it later mixed up in her sheets. After it's in the trash, I lay back beside her. I don't plan on leaving and she can't actually leave since this is her house.

"My dress will be green." She whispers, not getting annoyed that I'm holding her in my arms.

It takes me a second to realize what she is talking about. "You'll need to tell me the shade so my tie can match." She laughs. "What?"

"Are we going to be that couple?" She twists her body in my arms so she is looking me in the eyes. I'm kind of grinning at her. "What?"

"You called us a couple. I like that." She rolls her eyes. "Hey...I thought your dad is a doctor."

"He is." She answers. She must read my confused expression because she continues to explain. "He met my mom at some convention for doctors in Cincinnati. My mom was a maid at some fancy hotel there. They hooked up and she got pregnant. I see him like at Christmas and Easter..and my birthday. He buys me things but that's it." She shrugs.

"How did you mom know who I was?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" I frown, she huffs. "We've been hanging out so much that she wanted to know where I've been. I don't lie to my mom. Believe it or not." The worried feeling that Santana's mom knows that we've been fooling around comes back to me. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her about what we've been doing. But I wouldn't doubt she's guessed it." Her hand runs through my hair, her attempt to calm me down. "Anything other questions?" She asks after I'm silent for a few moments.

"Yea..." I start, smiling a little. "Why can't you be home alone?"

She sucks in her bottom lip and looks away. "Remember how I kept waking up?"

"The nightmares?" She nods. "Ok...?"

"When I was twelve, I came home from school and my mom had already gone to work. So, I was all alone. I was sitting on the couch, working on homework and someone broke into the house. They saw me, freaked out and instead of getting out of the house, they attacked me. It was some huge dude. And Juan came over to check on me and found me knocked out on the ground." Her voice is shakey and it's like I'm reliving the days in 6th grade when Santana didn't show up to school for almost a week. That was back when her and I kind of got along. I remember when she finally came back she couldn't play in gym and she almost cried whenever Brittany or I hugged her.

"You said you fell." I remember as her excuse. "You and your cousin went to the fair and tried to climb the rock wall and you fell when you were half way up and the rope didn't catch."

She laughs a little. "Yea, well...I didn't want anyone to know what really happened." She shakes her head. "Let's not talk about it." I nod and kiss her lightly on the lips. Her hand rests on my neck as the kiss goes on.

She asks me to stay the night with her, I say yes. I call home and tell my mom and Burt where I am. They understand. Kurt was filled in on what happened by Mercedes and he filled in our parents. We order take out and just talk all night. We go to sleep in her bed together, she only wakes up twice.

That night, in between waking up to console Santana. I have a new dream. I wake up alone in a bed. The room is unknown to me. I see on a nightstand a picture of Santana and I together. I walk out of the room and suddenly I'm standing in a kitchen. Santana is sitting at a little table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Finn." She says, smiling at me. I walk over and kiss her on her forehead. She looks up at me, still smiling. "Want my milk?" She holds up the bowl.

"No thanks, babe."

She stands up and that's when I see her fully. She's pregnant. But I don't freak out in the dream, just like before. Everything seems normal. She rubs her stomach and put the bowl in the sink then walks back to me, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you." She mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too." I say back and put my hand on her stomach.

When I wake up, Santana is sitting up, staring down at me. "You talk in your sleep."

I panic a little. "What did I say?"

"Something about milk."


	7. Part 7

The night of Homecoming comes pretty quickly. Quinn of course ran again, wanting so badly to get that crown. Santana didn't run this year. When I asked her why she didn't want to run since she seemed to want Prom Queen so badly last year, she admitted that she really never cared for that kind of stuff.

I pick Santana up at her house around 7. She looks amazing. She's wearing a long, silky green dress that shows off her back. I got on a back suit with a green tie to match her dress. She picked it out for me.

"You looke beautiful." I tell her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She blushes a little and then I see a light flash. "Mom." She whines and I see the source. Her mom makes us pose for a few pictures. She's so embarrassed by it and I think it's adorable. When I tell her that she tells me to shut up.

We got to Breadstix and get some dinner before the dance. We're eating with Brittany and Puck and everything is going good. We're all having fun and Santana lets me wrap my arm around her and she's even snuck a few kisses when Brittany and Puck weren't looking. A little bit before we leave, Rachel comes over to our table, she's hanging off of Jesse.

"Oh, wow. Hey guys." She said by she's glaring at Santana. "Jesse is my date. Doesn't he look handsome?" Still glaring.

I feel super awkward and afraid Santana will do or say something to start a fight because let's face it. She doesn't back down from fights. But she just smiles. "That color looks really good on you, Berry. And Jesse always looks good in suits."

I'm honestly a little surprised and everyone else seems to be. "Well, thank you Santana. You look lovely tonight." He looks to me and juts his chin, I do the same. It's pretty much the universal sign that him and I are cool. "See you all later." He ushers Rachel away from us.

Once Santana and I are in the car heading toward the dance she says, "I feel bad for Jesse." I turn to her and give her a confused expression. "Jesse is totally into Rachel and she's using him thinking you'll get all jealous like you did at Prom." I just look back to the road and frown a little. I would hate for Rachel to do something like that. Yea, Jesse and I have never gotten along all to well but that's just really messed up.

The dance is pretty fun. Santana and I dance to like every song. Even though I'm not a great dancer we still have fun. The only part that isn't fun it when I notice Rachel doing exactly what Santana said she was doing. She was very obvious trying to make me jealous. But it really didn't work since I'm so into Santana. Quinn wins Homecoming Queen and we're all super happy for her.

After Homecoming, Santana and I go to Dairy Queen and we get Blizzards. I get recess cup flavor and she gets cookie dough. But we end up sharing. We're in front of her house, making out when I blurt it out.

"I love you."

She pulls away and looks away. "I know." She says, her voice low.

I feel stupid and crappy and sucky. I turn back around and put my hands the steering wheel and look straight ahead. She moves closer to me and puts her hands on my shoulder, I shrug her off. "I'm going to go."

She leans over and kissed me on the cheek. "I don't want you to go." I turn back to her and shake my head. I'm about to tell her that I can't stay because I can't be with her in this way anymore not when I feel like this. "Finn." She says, keeping me from saying anything. "I'm not like you. I'm not comfortable when it comes to emotions and feelings. It scares the hell out of me. And I can't tell you how I feel because of that. But I do care about you and I want to be with you. And only you."

After that we decide to start dating for real. We went on a date and it was pretty awesome one too. She tells me I'm not allowed to tell her I love her though. And at first I was a little annoyed with it, but I guess it's ok. Rachel seems even crazier when everyone finds out. But I really don't care what she thinks. Santana is amazing and sweet and funny. She's not as mean as she seems. Now I know why Brittany was always saying she is a good person. Because she is. She just hides it really well.

We hang out at her house more now, just because she's always alone since her mom works nights and I don't like her going to sleep alone knowing what's happened to her. I stay pretty late into the night. And I leave when her mom gets home. My parents don't really like it but they understand why I don't want to leave her alone.

They like her though. Burt's always had a soft spot for her since she got Kurt back at McKinley and made Karofsky be nice. My mom likes her too. Apparently they had a nice conversation at the wedding and Santana was the one who did her hair. Which I didn't know until my mom made me invite Santana over for dinner.

Blaine's here too and for that I am thankful. Santana won't be the only one on display tonight. Dinner is a blast. I was super nervous the whole time but Santana is cool under pressure. She's super respectful too. When I help my mom with the dishes after dinner, she gushes over how much she loves Santana.

"I'm so happy you finally found a girl like her." She tells me.

As we're leaving her and my mom hug and I'm just in awe at how well they get along. They even made plans to go out shopping together and of course Kurt said he had to tag along. I'm happy my family gets along so well with her.

We get back to her house and she pulls me into her room before I can even get my jacket off. We're on her bed, making out, undressing. I'm trying to find the condom I keep in my wallet but then she pushes me over and starts to ride me. I try to tell her that I don't have one on but before I can even get her name out, she's kissing me to silence me. We come undone at the same time and she lays beside me when we're done.

"I love you." She whispers and kisses my cheek. I tell her I love her too and we fall asleep together about twenty minutes later. Her mom comes in and wakes me up a few hours after that and I get dressed a go home.

A few weeks later she's in her regular clothes. I like the way she looks when she's not in her Cheerio uniform but it's just weird. I'm so use to seeing her in that outfit. I guess that Sue kicked her out because she's still being loyal to Glee but when I say that she tells me that's not why. She tells me she quits and then she starts to cry.

I immediately throw my arms around her and hold her close to my body. I rub her back gently and just let her cry into my chest. When she calms down she told me she was just upset because quitting Cheerios means she won't get the scholarship she needs to college.

"But why did you quit?" That's the thing I don't understand.

She sucks her bottom lip in and her eyes water up again. "I'm pregnant." She whispers.


	8. Part 8

I can't believe this is happening to me for the second time. I feel like I've entered into some sort of time machine, going back to when Quinn said the same exact words. But this time it was Santana and this time it's actually my baby. I know that for a fact since her and I are together every single day after school until about two in the morning.

I take a deep breath and shake my thoughts clear because I can hear Santana asking me what we should do.

"I'll back you up in anything you want to do." I tell her, keeping her body close to mine.

"But what do you want?" She whispers, her body shaking a little in my hold.

I'm a bit confused by her question. "Does it really matter what I want?"

She pulls away and gives me a dirty look. "Of course it matters!" She snaps. "You're the father. Or what…do you not want anything to do with our baby?" She's angry, I can tell.

"No, San." I start but she's trying to get out of my hold. "Santana," I snap this time. She stops trying to pull away. "I would love to have us keep our baby and raise him or her together. But you're the one who has to carry it; you're the one who gets to decide this. And I'll support you in whatever you want to do." Her expression softens. "I love you." I whisper, leaning down to her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She reacts immediately to the kiss, her arms moving to around my neck, her body melting into mine. After a few seconds she pulls away. "I can't give my baby up. Even if it's barely there, I love it already." I smile at her, happy to hear her say that.

"I love our baby too." I move my hand over her stomach; she laughs and hits my hand away telling me not to draw attention to it yet.

We keep it quiet for a while, not wanting anyone to freak out. And by anyone I mean Rachel. Brittany knows only because she was there when Santana took her tests. She's afraid the baby is going to have the same giant disease I have. I try to explain to her that I'm not diseased but she won't listen to me.

We got to the first OBGYN appointment together and this must have been one that I didn't know about when I was with Quinn because they don't use the gel to check the baby, they use some stick and I have to leave the room because it freaks me out.

Santana makes fun of me for a little bit about it but she stops when she sees that I feel really bad about just running away. She says sorry by giving my head which is pretty awesome. I didn't expect that. I tell her afterwards that she doesn't have to do sexual stuff with me anymore since she's pregnant. She laughs a bit at that.

"Finn, pregnant girls are all out of whack and they get really horny. So, we might be having more sex."

"That's awesome." I say with a stupid grin on my face.

We decide to tell out parents together; only because we can't hide the pregnancy any longer. Santana's stomach is getting bigger by the day and she's becoming more and more hormonal. I feel kind of crappy about this because this is the first time our families are meeting and it's to tell them that Santana is pregnant. We decide to have it at my house since, well…let's face it…my house is nicer. But Santana insists on cooking. She makes something simple that everyone will like; tacos. I try to help as much as I can. It's a pretty simple meal. We set the table all nice and her mom shows up a little before dinner. We all sit around and laugh, eat, get to know each other. Our parents like each other. Everything seems to be going great so we tell them. Well, Santana tells them. I panic and literally freeze up. Once it's out the whole atmosphere changes. I think it's going to be like Quinn's parents all over again but thankfully it's not.

Santana's mom doesn't look too happy but she doesn't look like she wants to kill someone. "What's the plan?"

"Um…well, we know we want to keep the baby." Santana starts. "But that's it so far." She looks down at her lap, feeling ashamed. I can tell just by looking at her and her facial expression.

Santana's mom laughs. "Good thing I called your dad then." Santana's head shoots up and her eyes go wide. "Mija, you think I'm stupid? You might have done a good job at throwing away the test and box but not such a good job with the receipt." Santana looks at me then back to her mom. "Your father has agreed to pay all medical bills if you promise to keep your grades up and get married to Finn."

This time my eyes go wide and so does my mom's eyes. "Married? They're 18! They can't get married."

Ana turns to my mom. "I agree but I want my daughter and her baby to be taken care of and Santiago can do that. He has the money and this is what he wants. He's old fashion and believes if you have a baby you need to be married."

"But you and dad aren't married." Santana reminds her.

"Yes, because I refused to marry him just because he knocked me up. That's why he doesn't like coming around. But I want a better life for you."

"But mama—"

"Baby girl, if you don't take this deal you will end up in the same neighborhood as me. You think two high school kids with a baby will be able to get a nice place or a nice job? You dad will help you both with all of that."

Santana's mom leaves a little bit after that my mom and Burt say they need to think about it without them around. Santana and I to up my room and lay in my bed together; trying to relax before more hell breaks loose. Kurt comes in and tells us he is happy for us despite what the adults think. He also adds that if we do get married he wants to be the wedding planner.

"Do you think we'll have to really get married?" I ask after a while.

Santana shrugs and looks at me. "My dad doesn't like to hear no and my mom seems to be on board. Finn…I love you but getting married would just be crazy."

I nod. "San, I agree. I mean…yea, I want us to stay together and raise our child together but married? I don't know about that just yet."

"I think I know a way we can convince my dad to help without us getting married."

The next day we travel the six hour drive to the town her father lives in. We meet him at some restaurant and I'm pretty much freaking out. He seems kind of nice though. He doesn't act like he wants to kill me for getting his daughter pregnant.

"Daddy, we're too young to get married." Santana starts. "But we plan on keeping the baby and we plan on raising him or her together. How about…we take a rain check on the wedding?"

He laughs and scoffs at the same time. "And what exactly does that mean, Tanie?"

She looks at me and smiles then back at her dad. "It means we don't get married until like…five years." Her father looks like he's about to argue. "That way Finn and I will be able to go to school or get a good job and start saving up for the wedding and our family. Instead of us just getting married on a whim, not being able to start a real life and getting a divorce in ten years."

Santana and her dad got back and forth until he agrees to the five year plan. He's going to pay the medical bills, get us an apartment and even help me find a good job that can help me support our family. He's a pretty reasonable once you sit and talk it out with him.

We go back to Lima and tell out parents, they don't seem too happy but it's a little better than before. The following Monday we tell our friends in the Glee Club about the pregnancy. Rachel literally cries, Quinn offers her old pregnancy clothes and Puck offers all the baby books he stole for Quinn.


	9. Part 9

Santana is getting bigger and bigger, everyone at school knows she is pregnant. I get suspended for three days because I punched Karofsky in the face because he called her a 'Latina Whore and it was only a matter of time for her to live up to the stereotype'.

Rachel seems to be holding out on the hope that Santana cheated on me or something because she is still singing love songs to me in Glee. It's pretty obvious too, since she points at me and circles my chair a lot. Santana tried to hit her, being pregnant has not made her any less violent. It might have even made her more violent.

One day I see Santana in the hallway, her head in her locker, crying. I walk over to her and immediately pull her into a hug. I rub her back until she calms down. At first I assume someone said something bad to her and I'm preparing to hit someone else, unless it's a chick. But when she tells me why she is crying I can't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing!" She screams and hits me.

I stifle my laugh as much as possible. "San—you're crying because you think you are fat."

"I am fat!"

"No, you're pregnant."

She argues with me about being fat for about ten minutes until Quinn comes over and calms her down. Quinn says she got like this all the time after she ate a big meal when she was pregnant. I learn then that Santana, as well as most of the members of the Cheerios, had an eating disorder.

I freak out a little because how did I not know this? Santana and I have been hanging out since the beginning of the school year and we only have a few months till graduation and I didn't know she had an eating disorder.

She promises that she has been eating right ever since she found out and I believe her but I'm afraid that after the baby is born she'll fall back into her old habits. She promises she won't since by the time she gives birth she won't have to worry about Sue's bi-weekly weight checks.

Later Quinn tells me that I should trust Santana because she was the same exact way. She also tells me that I shouldn't laugh when she gets hormonal. Ad to add to the advice; my mom tells me that pregnant girls have cravings and I should never say no to Santana's request. If the girl wants Oreo cookies at 2 am, I need to go find some without a fight.

The information is put to use since at 4 am Santana texts me saying she is about to kill her cousin for eating her ice cream and she wants to know if I can get Puck's nunchucks because he won't give them to her.

Instead of doing that I go to the 7/11 and buy her cookie dough ice cream and strawberry cheese cake ice cream because those are her favorites. I get to her house and she's asleep so I just put them in the freezer and get into the bed with her. I rest my hand over her stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick.

I wake up the next morning with Santana straddling me and half naked (she doesn't want to take her shirt off when we full around ever since she got pregnant).

"Morning," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"No talking." She says, pulling my pants down.

Safe to say I have an awesome morning. Later that afternoon we go to a baby doctor appointment and we find out the sex of the baby. I hold Santana's hand while they are doing the gel thing. Santana already knows the sex, she found out a while ago. She hasn't told me because she wants me to be there to see it when I find out.

I hear the heartbeat and I can't help the smile that's on my face. Then the doctor pulls up the image of the baby and says, "There he is." The smile on my face grows even bigger, if that was possible. The doctor laughs a little, apparently her and Santana talk a lot about me during all the other appointments. I feel bad that I haven't been going to any of them but with football practice and my after school job at the shop I don't have time. "He'll probably be tall like you." The doctor tells us later in her office after Santana's cleaned up a little. "And he'll probably have your complexion." She tells Santana. "Maybe a little lighter since the dad is Caucasian."

"He can be purple and I'll still love him."

Santana laughs a little. "Yes, well…let's hope he isn't purple."

"So, Santana, have you decided on any names yet? I remember last time we were talking about names."

She shakes her head. "No, those were just ideas. We still need to think about it more.

After that we go out for burgers because Santana is starving. I ask her what names she was thinking about. Apparently she likes Ian, Andrew, James, Jonah, Jeremiah and Christopher. She tells me that I can throw some names to that mix if I want to but I really don't know what other names I would like. I'm kind of leaning toward Christopher because it was my dad's name. But I don't want to use that and make her feel like we have to name him that.

Kurt wants to plan a baby shower. He doesn't really ask, he pretty much says he is planning it and gives up a date, a time and a place. We don't really have a choice so we go ahead with it. The party is at my house, it's just the Glee Clubbers, Mr. Schuester, Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury dropped presents off but didn't stay.

It's actually pretty fun. We play these baby games where we have to guess how big around Santana's stomach is. Quinn won. Santana tease me and said I should have known since I'm always talking to her stomach when I think she's asleep. I'm a little embarrassed that she knows that but she says it's cute.

The next game is really hard though. Kurt fills a big pot full of rice and safety pins. We take turns being blindfolded. We have to pick out as many safety pins as possible within a minute time frame. At first I thought it would be easy but it's impossible to feel the safety pins with them all mixed up in that rice. Safe to say I lost that one. Surprisingly Puck won though.

We play a few more baby games; like guess the baby food and pin the bundle on the stork, which only adds to greater confusion to Brittany's theory on babies being delivered by storks. I didn't win any of the games but Brittany, Puck, Quinn and Santana did. Kurt gave out little goodie bags with candy and a little blue baby shoe. A baby can't actually wear it though, it's just decoration.

We chow down on pizza and cake which is pretty awesome. When it's present time, Santana sits on my lap and opens everything up. We make out like bandits. Puck got us a bunch of diapers and a little shirt that says 'I love Uncle Puck'. Santana thinks it's adorable since he went to such trouble to get a special shirt made for our baby. Kurt doesn't like it though. He slaps Puck and says he's the uncle. Brittany got him a bunch of hats and onesies. Kurt got him a bunch of clothes which were pretty fancy and leaning slightly closer to his style. I have no clue where he could get these types of baby clothes. Quinn gave us more diapers and more onesies and a teddy bear, Mike came through big time and got him one of those baby bouncers. Tina, Mercedes and Sam combined their cash and got a crib which was really good since we had just planned on using my old death trap looking crib. Blaine got him some clothes but not new born stuff; he got like ten outfits for when he is 9-12 months. And he got him a vest that kind of reminded Santana of my vests. Apparently Rachel sent a gift over too; at first Santana suggested just burning it but I convinced her to open it up. The gift is actually pretty nice. It's a baby's first year book where you can put pictures and little stories and list important dates and information. There is also a super soft baby blanket with little gold stars all over it. There is also a note that says sorry for being so mean about our relationship. Ms. Pillsbury got us some books about raising a baby and little booties, Mr. Schuester got him some baby toys. Coach Beiste gives us a little baby football jersey.

After the party ends, Santana stays to help clean up a little. Afterwards we just relax on the couch; Santana falls asleep while we watch that movie Date Night. My mom and Burt come home and they check out all the presents. My mom tells me she saved a bunch of my baby clothes in some plastic box and if the stuff is in good condition I should get them out and clean them up for the baby.

They also tell me they spent the day with Santana's parents and Mr. Lopez wants to get us an apartment for after we graduate and not only that but pay the rent for at least two years to give us enough time to save up our own money. They ask me what I want to do and I tell them that I don't know and I'll have to talk to Santana about it when she's awake.

She sleeps the whole night; I carry her to my room. She wakes up a little and just says she isn't feeling well so I don't bring anything up about the apartment. The next day she says she is still feeling sick. Her forehead is burning up and she keeps coughing and sneezing. I freak out a little because pregnant chicks with colds aren't good, right? I call the doctor and she tells me to relax and just make sure Santana takes her vitamins and that she eats right and doesn't take any medicines.

I Google for further information and I read that strawberries are good. So, I get her a bunch of those and I also get her orange juice and yogurt. She doesn't want to eat it at first but I tell her it'll make her feel better. She does after I beg for a few minutes. She's sick for about a week and doesn't want to leave my side. My mom and Burt says she can sleep over since it's not like we can get into any more trouble unless we decide to rob a bank or kill someone. Thankfully she doesn't have the nightmare about a guy breaking in and attacking her anymore. So, she sleeps pretty peaceful throughout the night. She's pretty much attached to me when we sleep, which I don't mind but I'm kind of scared that I'm going to get sick too and I don't want that.

When she gets better we talk about the apartment. She thinks it's a good idea but worried there might be a catch to it. She calls her dad and they talk for like an hour in Spanish. After she gets off the phone she tells me that the catch is that I have to propose to her sometime within the two years of living there rent free.

"Let's do it."

Santana looks at me, "Seriously?"

I nod. "Yea, I mean…why not? We love each other, we're going to be raising a baby together, and I don't plan on ever leaving you, so, why not?"

Santana says that when I propose for real it better be better than that. We tell her dad that we agree and on the weekend we all go apartment hunting in Lima. We find a nice place that's not like crazy fancy (which is what her dad was looking at in the beginning). He talks with the landlord and some of the neighbors to make sure the building is safe and there aren't any hidden problems. Everything seems to check out so he signs a two year lease.

We graduate a month later and I begin to work full time at the auto shop. Santana and Kurt have become pretty close so he helps her pack up and move things over to the apartment. Mike helps too with the heavy lifting. I feel bad that I'm not there to help but Santana says it's nothing special it's just boring crap. But I make it a point to be the one who sets the crib up.

Santana watches and makes fun of me whenever I mess up. She suggests I call someone to help but I am determined to do it by myself. I give up and call Burt. He comes over and we both have trouble putting it together. Santana and my mom sit back and make fun of our failures. We both give up and they try to do it, and by try I mean succeed. Because the whole time we were trying to do it by ourselves they were reading the instructions. Burt and I both consider it as cheating but they ignore us.

A few weeks after moving into the apartment, we get an unexpected visitor. It's Coach Sylvester. I don't like her being here but Santana tells me to just keep my cool. She isn't as mean as I thought she would be. She does say something about how Santana could have gotten a better guy to knock her up but other than that she's nice. She gives us a little jumpsuit for our baby and I have to admit, it's pretty adorable.

August 7th, Santana goes into labor. I'm at the auto shop when my mom calls me, her and Santana had been shopping for a few things for when they baby arrives. He's coming a week early and Santana is not happy. She tells me she hates me and wants to claw my eye balls out when I get there. She kicks me out of the room when the doctor comes in and tells her that she can't hold the baby in any more.

I can hear Santana screaming down the hall and Puck is there, looking like he's going to pass out. Actually, the whole Glee Club is in the waiting room. Kurt called them all in and everyone is listening to Santana screaming. Apparently the baby was coming so fast that they were unable to give her the epidural. Rachel is freaking out, I'm a little surprised she is here but she is and she is being super supportive. Brittany is going on about how it's my giant disease that's causing Santana all the pain.

Finally the screaming stops and the doctor comes in, tells us that the baby is perfectly healthy and Santana tore while giving birth and bled a lot more then what is considered normal because the baby is big. Brittany blames me. I'm about to cry because I blame myself as well but she tells me that it's ok and Santana will be perfectly fine and they already got the bleeding to stop and are giving her blood.

They let me go in and see her and our son, when I get in there she is holding him in her arms, smiling down at him. The smile erases when she sees me. She tells me she is going to chop my dick off and at first she won't let me hold our son. But finally Quinn comes in and convinces her not to be greedy with the baby. She then focuses on her hate on Quinn and tells me that I had to be on her side when it comes to hating Quinn. I see my opening so I say yes. She hands our baby over and I hold him in my arms for the first time.

"Can we name him Andrew Christopher?" She asks, her hand reaching up to me. I look over at her and smile a little. "Because I know you like Christopher because it's your dad's name but I think it might bring up memories for your mom if it's his first name and I don't want her to get sad when she sees her grandson."

"I think Andrew Christopher is a great name." I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips; I feel her smile a little. I pull away and look down at our son, Andrew and smile a little more. "He's so tiny."

Santana scoffs, "To you but you didn't have to push him out of you."

They keep her in the hospital a little longer to make sure she doesn't start bleeding again. When they decide it's safe, she and Andrew come home with me to the apartment. She puts him in the crib next to our bed and we just lay together. I love just being with her like this, not having to worry about anything, just being able to relax with her. I tell her I got her a present and to close her eyes. When she does I get up and grab the engagement ring I had bought a few weeks ago and I kneel on one knee beside the bed. I tell her to open her eyes and she almost freaks out; she only stifled the little shout because of the baby.

"Will you marry me?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, of course." She gets off the bed and I stand up. She pulls me into a kiss and then hugs me. "I would have sex with you but you know the doctor said no sex sing m vag—"

"Shhh…" I say, putting my hand over her mouth, not really wanting to hear that. She nods and I put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." She tells me, looking down at the ring.

"I love you too."

She looks back at me. "Oh, I was talking to the ring." I frown and she laughs and hugs me again. "Just kidding, Finnocence."

"Wanna hear a secret?" She nods. "Remember before all this happened and I kept watching you from my locker?" She nods again. "It's because I had a dream that we were in love."

"I know." She whispers and kisses me. "You talk in your sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
